This application is directed to a continuous bulk polymerization processes and associated apparatuses for preparing polymeric compositions using a recirculation tubular loop reactor system and, more particularly, a continuous bulk polymerization process and associated apparatuses for preparing polymeric compositions, such as adhesives, using a recirculation tubular loop reactor including a planetary roller extruder (PRE).
Conventional bulk polymerization processes for producing adhesives by polymerization are known in the art. One such process includes a stirred tank reactor having a cooling jacket for removing heat from the vessel generated during the exothermic reaction therein. Such conventional processes have been somewhat effective at low conversion rates. However, at high conversion rates and associated high viscosities, the heat transfer surfaces often foul, thereby losing temperature control and facilitating runaway reactions. Mandating low conversion rates has not presented an economical solution to the problem since the excessive monomer used in low conversion operations must eventually be removed from the polymer by, for example, drying, de-volatilization or the like, thereby adding an additional processing step and associated costs.